The Group home
by Hummelberry94
Summary: What if Clare, Eli, K.C. and a new character, Hayley, didnt meet at Degrassi, but at a group home? Would their lifes be filled with more or less drama?
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Ch. 1- The First Meeting

"Don't stop believing!" Hayley finished singing while doing her chore for the day, laundry. A boy walked into the room, while she was singing and sat down. Hayley didn't recognize him so he must be new.

"You have a nice voice." The boy said and walked off.

Next time Hayley saw the boy, she was sitting in the living room and writing her story. He sat down next to her and asked "What are you writing?"

"None of your business." Hayley said to him.

"Is it your homework?" The boy asked.

"No, I am writing a novel." Hayley informed the boy.

"So you're a girl of many talents?" He asked.

"I guess so." Hayley said as she looked down blushing.

"Awesome." The boy said in monotone. He got up and started to walk off.

"Hey!" Hayley called after him.

The boy turned around and asked, "What?"

"What is your name?" Hayley asked.

"Eli." He said. He turned and walked off.

"_He is the strangest kid I've ever met." _Hayley thought.


	2. Chapter 2: 6 Yrs Later and Enter KC

**AN: Sorry for the wait ****J**** I loved your comments…. **

**I don't own Degrassi, or the characters except for my own! **

"Hayley Haynes! I'm going to get you!" Eli Goldsworthy yelled at his best friend. Hayley and he became best friends after Eli came to the group home. They were 5 when they meet and know they are 11.

"Hayley! Elijah!" Their group mom, Mary, yelled at them.

"Yes Mary?" They called back to her.

"Please come down here." She yelled back.

"Haven't I told the staff to call me Eli? I hate my full name." Eli complained to Hayley.

"Yes, ELIJAH! But no one cares." Hayley said and stuck her tongue out at him.

They got to the first floor and saw Mary and a kid. "Elijah, Hayley. This is K.C. Guthrie. He is a new addition to our family." Mary explained to Eli and Hayley.

"Hi! I'm Hayley Haynes and this butthead is Elijah Goldsworthy." Hayley told K.C.

"It's Eli!" Eli yelled.

"Fine! This butthead is ELI Goldsworthy." Hayley said. She stretched her hand to K.C., who took it.

"Well I'm going to make lunch." Mary said and then she walked off.

"How old are you?" Hayley asked K.C.

"I'm 10!" K.C. said. "How about you?"

"We are both 11." Eli told him. "You want to come play with us?"

"Yeah. What are you playing?" K.C. asked.

"We, you and I, will be chasing around little miss Haynes." Eli explained to K.C.

"NO! I'm very ticklish!" Hayley screamed and started running.

"You ready?" Eli asked K.C.

"For sure!" K.C. said. They both started running after Hayley.


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Yrs Later and Enter Clare

**AN: Here is another installment! Hope you like it! I am switching POV for this chapter and this one only. It makes the chapter better (I think)!**

**I don't own Degrassi or any characters, except my own (which is based off of me!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

K.C., Eli and I were laying under a tree one afternoon. Eli and I were 13 and K.C was 12. K.C. had a major crush on me, but Eli and I were kind of almost a couple. Eli and I were laying right next to each other, hands almost touching and staring at each other. K.C. was starting at the clouds.

"K.C. Eli and Hayley in the house right now please!" We heard Mary yell at us. Eli and K.C. got up and Eli helped me up. We started walking and Eli put his arm around me. (**A/N: This part might be stupid :/)**I looked up and gave him the "are you starting the dating thing" look. He looked at me and nodded. I just smiled as we walked inside. Just like two years ago we say Mary with a new person, but this time it was a girl.

"K.C., Hayley, and Eli, this is Clare Edwards, a new addition to our family." Mary said to us. "I'm going to leave so you can get to know each other."

"Hey. I'm Hayley Haynes, this is K.C. Guthrie" Pointing to K.C. "and this is Elijah Goldsworthy." Hayley introduced everyone to Clare.

"Don't listen to this knucklehead. I'm Eli." Eli told her.

"I'm Clare and I am 12." Clare told us.

"So am I!" K.C. said. "Do you need help unpacking?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Clare said and K.C. and Clare ran up the steps to her new room.

"Well I guess I get to hang out with my amazing girlfriend!" Eli said to Hayley.

"I guess you do." Hayley said as she walked off.

"Wait up Haynes!" Eli yelled and ran off after her.


	4. Chapter 4: 3 Yrs Later

A/N HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. J 3 in one day. U guys better read this!

I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, SUBWAY, OR ANY CHARCTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!

"**Clare, K.C., Eli and Hayley! Hurry up or you will be late for school!" Mary yelled up the stairs to the group. Clare and Hayley left their rooms and noticed K.C. and Eli waiting for them. Clare and K.C. were dating now. Clare had a flowerily top, a jean skirt and yellow ballet flats on. K.C. had a grey shirt, jeans and white shows on. **

"**Hey." K.C. said to Clare.**

"**Hey" Clare said back. K.C. grabbed her hand as they walked down to Eli's car. **

"**Hey girlfriend." Eli said to Hayley. **

"**Hey boyfriend." Hayley said back. He kissed her on the lips. Hayley and Eli had identical outfits on. They had Dead Hands concert tees with black tank tops under it, black skinny jeans and black converses on. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the stairs. They all got in Eli's hearse. He saved up all the money from his summer job at Subway. He named it Morety. No one, not even Eli, knew why. Hayley loved the car, as much as Eli did. Eli's and Hayley's couple nickname was the death couple. They loved it, and even encouraged it! **

**Clare's and K.C.'s relationship was the total opposite of Eli and Hayley's. K.C. and Clare were the popular, happy couple. Well till Jenna Middleton came to Degrassi. Jenna Middleton was a bright, bubbly blond. She caught K.C.'s and every guys eye, except Eli's. Clare noticed K.C. pulling away from her. He wouldn't be as romantic and not kissing or holding her hand as much, especially if Jenna was around. Clare made friends with Jenna and Alli Bhandari, an Asian smart girl. Clare started to hang with Alli, while K.C. hung out with his friends, or so he said. Alli saw K.C. and Jenna hanging at the Dot one day, when he told Clare that he was with his friends. Alli started to hang with Jenna and K.C., so she could tell Clare if anything happened. While that was happening, Clare started to hang with Eli and Hayley.**

"**Hey Clare." Eli and Hayley say to Clare as she walks up. It's lunch time at Degrassi. Eli and Hayley are juniors and Clare is a sophomore. **

"**Hey." Clare says to them. She sits down looking mad.**

"**What's wrong?" Hayley asks Clare. **

"**K.C." Clare says and that all that needs to be said. **

"**I'm sorry hun." Eli says to her. He puts his hand on her arm worried about her. When he did this, Clare starts feeling something towards him. **

**Hayley looked up and saw a lonely kid looking at all the tables and not knowing where to sit. "Hey, I'm going to ask that kid to come and sit with us." Hayley informs Eli and Clare. Hayley got up and started to walk towards the kid. "Hey, I'm Hayley. You want to come sit by me and my friends?" She asked the kid.**

"**Sure. My name is Adam by the way." The kid said to Hayley.**

**They walked over to the table and sat down. "Guys, this is Adam. Adam, this is Eli, my boyfriend, and Clare." Hayley told everyone. **

"**Yeah, Hayley is MY girlfriend, so you can't have her!" Eli said to Adam. Clare and Hayley knew Eli was joking, but Adam didn't. **

"**Oh Eli, don't scare the boy away. Adam, Eli is just joking." Hayley explained to Adam.**

"**Oh." Adam said.**

"**We should all hang out today." Eli said.**

"**Ok. Adam can you come to the group home on Ever st. at 5?" Hayley asked. "OK." Adam said. "Wait, do you all three live at the same group home?" He asked. "Yup." Hayley said.**

"**Thanks for inviting me." Adam said to the group. **

"**What grade you in?" Hayley asked. **

"**11th****.' Adam told them.**

"**So are Hayley and Eli!" Clare said. "I'm in 10****th****." **

"**Sweet." Adam said as the bell rang. The group got up and Eli and Hayley went to her locker and Clare and Adam went other ways.**

**Well there you have that. WOW that took a long time. Adam is in the story! And Jenna is mentioned (she will be in later). If you have any ideas just review! Plz review I feel on them! Lol well till next time ****J**


	5. Chapter 5: just an authors note

_A/N: SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!_

_I HAVE AN IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO ON MY PAGE THERE IS A POLL ON WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE DATING AT THE END. I BELIEVE I KNOW BUT I AM NOT SURE, AND MY MIND COULD ALWAYS CHANGE! __J SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE! THIS WILL TELL ME IF I HAVE ANY VIEWERS! LOL!_

_THANK YOU AND THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS!_


	6. Chapter 6: The English Projects

Ch 5- English Projects

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. ****J**** If you have any ideas just put them in your review plz! Thanks! **

**I don't own Emma ****or Degrassi (but if anyone can get me Munro Chambers I would be eternally grateful)**

Hayley walked into her English class and sat down next to Eli and Clare. Adam walks in and sees them. He waves and they walk back. He comes and sits down next to Clare.

"Hey guys." Adam says to the group.

"Hey Adam." Hayley says back to him.

The teacher stood up and said, "Ok class, we are doing a new project today." Hayley and Eli looked at each other. "But I'm picking your partners." The teacher continued.

Hayley and Eli frowned. "Dang" Eli mouthed to Hayley.

"Ok. Clare you are working with Eli, and your novel is Pride and Prejudice. Adam, your with Hayley, and your novel is Emma." The teacher keep naming off partners. "You will read your novels together and then pick a scene from it and perform in in front of a camera. This scene needs to be close to the actual scene, but modernize it. You have two weeks. Come pick up your novels and camera." The teacher told the class.

I will get the stuff." Adam told Hayley.

"Me too." Eli told Clare. When they got back, they switched seats, so Eli was sitting next to Clare and Adam was sitting next to Hayley.

"I've already this book and I have the prefect scene. It's the part where Emma realizes that she is in love with Mr. Knightley, and tells him. He also feels the same and they kiss." Hayley tells Adam.

"Ok what page is that on so we can work on our script?" Adam asked.

"Page 349." Hayley tells him. They flipped to the page and started reading, making notes as they read. When they were done reading, they put their notes together and made a script.

When the bell rang, the gang got up and Adam asked, "Hey can we all hang out tomorrow? Hayley and I need to work on our projects. I like to get things out of the way so I don't have to worry about it later."

"Yeah. You need a ride?" Eli asked.

"No, we can walk." Hayley said. Eli kissed Hayley and he left to take Clare and K.C. home. "Well, lets go."

"Where are we going?" Adam asked Hayley.

"You'll see." Hayley said and started walking with Adam following.

"A thrift store?" Adam asked when they got to the place.

"Yeah. They have some old clothes here." Hayley told him. They walked in and Hayley said, "Hey Julies."

A lady popped up and said, "Hey Hales! What do you need today?"

"Do you have any clothes that look like they could come from the Jane Austen time period?" Hayley asked the women.

"Yes I do. I have a dress and a suit. What do you want?" Julies asked.

"Both. We are working on an English projects and we need costumes." Hayley informed her.

When Julies went to get the clothes Adam asked, "I thought we were suppose to modernize the scene?"

"We are but I believe we should dress the same." Hayley said. When Julies came back, Hayley grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room. After a couple of minutes, Hayley came out. She was wearing a red and black dress.

"Wow. You look amazing! If Eli wasn't dating you, I would ask you out." Adam joked.

Hayley blushed and said, " Thanks Adam. Your turn." She grabbed the suit and gave it to Adam and pushed him into the dressing room. When he came out, he spun around. It was a black suit and a red dress shirt. "Wow, Adam. Looking hot." Hayley said to him.

"Thanks Hay Hay." Adam said.

"So are we going to get these?" Julies asked the two.

"Yes we are." Hayley said to her.

"Ok. This will be 30 dollars." Julies said.

Hayley started to get her wallet out, but Adam stopped her. "I got it." Adam said and pulled out his wallet. He got out a 20 and 10 dollar bill. "Here you go." He handed Julies the money.

"Thank you and I will see you later Hales." Julies said to them as they left. Hayley and Adam got their normal clothes and left the store.

"Ok. Where now?" Adam asked Hayley.

"We can go to the park and film our scene." Hayley suggested. They walked to the park and set down their stuff.

"Ok. Just go off our scripts and we will be good." Hayley said. She set up the camera and pressed record.

"Mr. Knightley!" Hayley says acting as Emma.

"Yes Emma?" Adam says acting as Mr. Knightley.

"It's you. It has always been you." Hayley says.

"What do you mean Emma?" Adam asked.

"I love you Mr. Knightley. I always have and always will." Hayley says and kisses Adam. The kiss may have only lasted five seconds, but Adam wanted it to last longer.

"I have always loved you Emma." Adam says. They stop and after ten seconds, Hayley turns and shuts off the camera.

"That was great!" Hayley says as she ran to Adam. Adam grabbed Hayley and sung her around.

When he put her down she said, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Adam yells at her as she runs off, "Yes you will."

**This is what Hayley's Dress looks like:**

**.**

**This is my little friend and he says to review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Just an authors note SRY!

Ok I know you probally hate me but I am at a lost for writing. i have the whole story planned out i just need to write and type it sorry!


End file.
